


Burn Marks On My Paws

by BrainBlister



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Burning, F/M, OC/Canon, Self-Harm, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: This story has burningAnd OC x Canon shipping XD





	Burn Marks On My Paws

Bluish moonlight flowed it's way into the small place that Ember and Mugman started to call home. With all the things they've been through they decided it was right to finally live together. After all... They stood the test against whatever the world had to throw at them... So why wasn't his love good enough to take the pain away... This was what Ember was thinking as she lit a match then got the flame dangerously close to the fur and skin on her hind paws.

 

Thoughts of all the hurt flowed through her head. What she thought life was, all the negative things that had ever happened, what she was sure she is. Her thoughts finally went to the little mug that she had found her other half in... What would he think if he found out that I've been doing this? No... He will never find out... He can't see them on her magma paws anyway right?

 

Without another thought she pushed the flame against her. The smell of singed fur and burnt skin filled the air around her It was almost like a reminder of how much she was failing herself by doing this. Unlucky for her she wasn't the only one who could smell it. Someone soon came to the extra room she was in to try the door. Upon learning that it was locked they pounded frantically on the door.

 

“Ember? Are you in there? What is that stench?” Came Mugman's voice.

 

Ember froze hearing that.


End file.
